Why Inuyasha
by DaraTheDarkOne
Summary: Inuyasha is possesed by Kinkyho and does something he can't live to regret.Sad oneshot. epilouge, ends up being a KagSess...sorta
1. Chapter 1

Lady Sesshy:I just all of a sudden thought of it,it's really sad

Kagome fell against the large tree,hissing in pain when her bruisied back hit the hard wood.

She looked around for danger,sensing none she laid her head against the tree,and cryed silently.

'Why?' She thought.She closed her,now swollend eye.

Trying not to remember what had just happend,Kagome put presure to the gash in her stomach.

Trying not to remeber,didn't help.

Flashback

Kagome walked out of Kaedes hut,looking for Inuyasha.

She couldn't see him,but she heard the rustling of clothes.Being the curious,inocent school girl she was,she went to investigate.

Kagome came apon a clearing,were she saw two figures.One she could clearly see as Inuyasha.

In that case Kagome instantly new Kinkyho was there as well.What Kagome saw shattered her already broken heart into a million pieces.

Kagome continued to watch and regretted the fact she did.Inuyasha was actuallyMATING Kikyo.

Finally they stoped,and got dressed.

"Inuyasha."Kikyo's tired voice was heard.

Kagome turned to watch.

"Yes my love?"Inuyasha responded.Turning to face Kikyo,he gasped as a wave of power washed through him.

Kikyo smirked.Inuyasha turned in Kagome direction,and what she saw scared the shit out of her.

Inuyasha stood,glaring at her with crimson eyes.There were nostreaks on his face indicating he'd been turned demon.

"Kill her."Kikyo comanded.

Inuyasha snarled as Kagome turned, running from the possesed hanyou.Inuyasha took off to chase her,as Kikyo cackled like the witch she was.

Kagome ran as fast as her human legs would carry her.Suddenly,she was slashed at in the back.She fell to the floor and looked up to see Inuyasha growling at her.Kagome got ready to run,when she felt afist at her eye.Kagome skidded back and cryed out in pain.Inuyasha continued slashing at her as she fought back as best as she could.Suddenly she heard the suond of metal.She loked up to see the tetsuiga unsheathed.

Kagome gasped and cryed out as Inuyasha stabed her in the stomach.

Kagome looked up with hate in her eyes,as the red eyedInuyasha smirked down at her.Kagome put her hand in front of her as a pink light glowed around it.Inuyasha cryed out in pain as he was purified...

End Flashback

Now Kagome sat under the tree crying,her breath came out in little gasps.

' I'm gonna die' Kagome cringed in realization 'I love you Shippo and don't you forget it,take care of him Sango,you were like a sister to me,Miroku,even though you were a pervert,I always saw yoou as a brother,'Kagome gasped as she slowly left the living.'I love you Sota,Momma and Gramps,goodbye...'

That was Kagome Higurashis last thought as she took in her last breath...

Lady Sesshy is to sad to write a propergoodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Sesshy:Hello people, I wasn't going to do this, but heres a short epilouge.Enjoy !

* * *

Sesshomaru walked through the forest when he spelt the metalic scent of fresh blood.

' This scent, it smell like that of my half-brothers wench. ' He thought.

Somehow he ended up following the scent and soon came upon Kagpme where she sat, dead, against a tree.

' How was she..' He suddenly felt Tensaiga(sp?) pulse.It pulsed once more, stronger.

' You want me to revive her ? ' He sneered at the thought.

He, the powerful Taiyoukai of the West, revive this...human? Inuyasha's wench no less. Yet still, he found hisself slashing at the UGLY hell creatures.

Kagome took in a large amont of oxygen and started gasping for air, she felt like she had been under water for a long amount of time.

' Aren't I dead, - she looked around - didn't I die ...'

She looked up to see Sesshoumaru leaving. She smiled and blinked back the tears of joy.

" Thank you ... for giving me something that was taken..." She wispered.

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned his head to her.

" There is no need to thank this me. " He said.

Kagome smilled, " Oh, but there is. You gave me another chance at life, and the only way I can pay you back, is by giving you something in return."

Kagome started to glow a pink color, and she walked towards Sesshoumaru.

His eyes narrowed as he spoke, " What are you.."

He was cut off when Kagome touched the stub of an arm where his was cut off. He thought she was purifing him, when suddenly he was embaced by warmth.

Kagome stood bach and marveled at her work.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he brought his new hand up so he could look at it.

It looked like it did before it was cut off. Stripes and all !

He looked toward the miko whom had granted one of his wishes, only to see she had disapered.

He looked around then once more he exzamined the arm. He smilled slightly.

" Thank you ... Kagome."

* * *

P

L

E

A

S

E

v

v

v

v

R

E

A

V

I

E

W

v

v

v

v

v


End file.
